Open to Interpretation
by Dionaea Canis
Summary: Vague drabbles based on thoughts, doubts, and truths.  Pairings: UK/US/UK, PruCan, and Belarus/Russia.  Warning: sexual content, coarse language, slash, and mature themes.


Delusion, delusion.

Everyday. We delude ourselves everyday.

__

_That isn't love._

__

_

* * *

_

the f i r s t

"A-ah," breath fast, air thick, a low, guttural groan fled his teeth, "harder, nnh," a sharp intake of breath, "oo-oO-O-oaaahh. Hnnnnhn. _Ah._" Every movement too slow, each touch too soft— it wasn't enough. "R-rghh, -AOo. _Nn, _Fuck me, _ah_," breath, "_fuck_ me, England." A moment, a movement. "No, _ah,_ fuck this, —not like that. No, fuck, HAr-de-r," pressure, "OOOaaAoo, _ah, _ahhhhhhnn, nnh, YE_s._"

The bodies flexed, contorting against and around. Pressure, more pressure. Oa, _more_. Yes, yes, that was it. The air became weight, harsh metal too cool, forcing them closer. Magnets, no. Pressure. _Oa._ It was sedimentary rock, forced and formed together. Evasion would break them, dissolve to dust. N_n_nn, no, not yet. Urgh. Oh, _oh,_ yes yes, that was it, not much more— oh, oh, too slow— _pressure_— yes, oAhhh, yes, nMMh, ah, just—

Silence. For a frozen moment: no life, no pulse, no change. Not death: non-existence. There was nothing; they were nothing. False: inhuman: untrue, impure. Nothing.

Yet close. Yet alive. No metal, no rock: flesh; warm and wet. Existent. Yes: yes, this was true. It was life, it was relation, it was truth: it was immortality, no understanding of which was itself: it was love. They were superior beings, they were all beings, they were everything.

They were the world.

_the world is false._

_

* * *

_

the s e c o n d

"Birdie~ oh, my birdie, the awesome me has brought you something~" the voice chimed the air, low, though not husky, echoing on full _(empty)_ walls. The speaker tall and lithe, muscular, and dressed in a hue only for his own, red eyes turned violet flash in amusement, starkly pale hair shimmering in fake warmth _(synthetic lighting:_ beauty_?_). Shoulders held high, standing tall, Prussia strut into the kitchen; gift abandoned on table, arms twisting around a slighter form, pulled against to savor warmth.

"Mm, Gil, you didn't have to get me anything." _(but I don't know you know— __can't say so)_ the younger _(recent)_ murmured happily into the crook of his lover's neck, enjoying the warmth and presence. Leant back slightly over the counter, the embrace was unconsciously tightened _(I can't let go. I need this, I need this. Please, I don't want to fade. Please, I want to be seen. I'll fade away…)_.

"Good, 'cause you're supposed to share it with me." _(uncertainty— too fragile, he couldn't let go. He couldn't endanger this— …wasn't even alive)_ the ex-nation boasted back to the large though timid nation, voice loud and exuberating confidence and playful teasing. He leaned in quickly, stealing a warm kiss _(…-at?)_ and smirking at the contact. "Mhmm, " he inhaled deeply through his nose, drawing in the scent of his lover _(maple, deep forest, fresh torn bark— _he drew his nose along the man's jaw line into his softly curling hair_ –dusty open prairies, clear mountain breezes— _he gently kissed his temple, chapped lips feathering heated skin _–fresh, appealing sweat, and—)_ "Canada." The dead man spoke tenderly, fingers caressing without movement, eyes connecting while closed _(it was a sigh)_. "What are you cooking?"

A quick, breathless laugh. "You really need to ask?" _(insecurity)_ he whispered to his lover, eyes scanning the other's face lovingly _(worry)._

A strange counter; a snicker of 'kesesesese'; a nuzzle. "Don't forget to make some for yourself, birdie." (My birdie) _(—please)_. The albino opened his eyes, matching the carefree _(worry)_ search of well-known _(nothing stays the same)_ features. The eyes met _(-at? …-as ...-hat?)_. "I love you, birdie." (My birdie).

A contented hum. "Mm, I love you, Gil." (Too.)

_(He did not delve.)_

_(The searching stopped.)_

Their eyes were still connecting, love apparent and emotion shared.

_(Everything changed.)_

_(He could not hold on.)_

_(He wasn't strong enough.)_

_(They mustn't pry.)_

_(Everything changed.)_

_(It was much too fragile.)_

_(But this was essential.)_

Contact discreetly lapsed, lips replacing.

_(Please.)_

_(Please.)_

_(I can't…)_

_(I won't-)_

_(let go.)_

_(kill this.)_

This was love.

_Opinions are false, judgment incorrect. The brain does not tell truth.  
__Uncertainty is all _(it is basis).

* * *

the t h i r d

Marry me, marry me, let's get married.

Force. Ruler of the world, unbending, not flexing, unwavering to all; power.

Marry me, Ivan. Vanya. Vanya, marry me. Let's get married.

Consistency.

Vanya, I love you, I'm all you need. Let's get married, Vanya. Marry me. Marry me.

Ignorance.

Vanya, I won't leave you. I promise, Vanya. Vanya, I promise. We'll be together forever: let's get married.

Perseverance.

Vanya.

Breaking.

I love you.

Purpose.

Marry me.

Unthinking.

Let's get married.

Nothing.

_Tremors.  
_

_What was this?_

It was nothing.


End file.
